


合同（下）

by mobeijun



Category: srrx, 超级羊羊 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobeijun/pseuds/mobeijun
Relationships: 超级羊羊 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	合同（下）

张超觉得自己可能是要坏掉了，嗡嗡作响的跳蛋贴在他的前列腺上刺激着他全身的感官，密闭的空间内只留他一个人已经过去好一阵儿了，他感受不到日光的变换，也无法估计时间过去了多久，他只能听见自己浑浊的喘息和体内那个小玩意儿的震动声。

跳蛋的节奏设定得很好，每每都在张超快高潮的瞬间停下来，又在张超即将把自己从欲海中抽离的时候又工作起来，再一次把他拽进欲望的深渊。张超只觉得自己燥热无比，头顶暖黄的灯光此时也变成了什么强烈的热源一样让他避闪不及。  
想要啊…张超小声呜咽着，口球填满了他的嘴巴，手部的束缚带一直绑到了小臂，他想自己去疏解自己的男性欲望都难以实现，他用两只被绑起的手慢慢撑起身子，由侧躺改为跪趴的姿势，侧脸贴上柔软的布料，涎水从嘴角和口球的孔洞中淌出来，双手瑟缩在胸口，双腿大开，将脚踝部皮铐之间的链子撑到最长，早就软了的腰带动胯部，将自己昂扬的性器一下下蹭着褶皱的床单，企图的得到一丝慰藉，马眼渗出的前列腺液将棉质的床单浸出一小滩深色的印记。  
谁知道这样张开的姿势让张超感觉到后穴一阵阵的空虚，麻痒的感觉很快就侵蚀了他的大脑，想要有什么大家伙插进去给自己止个痒，又震动起来的跳蛋激得张超双腿止不住得打颤，连蹭几下床单都困难，前后都得不到满足的小张总终于委屈得哭了出来。  
高杨进门就看到这样一副香艳的场景，张超的两瓣屁股成为了他整个人的制高点，大概是因为在过去的两个小时里，张超无意识的扭动让garter断开了一根，网状的丝袜松松垮垮得退到了膝盖处，另一根倒是尽职尽责得固定着小巧的粉色遥控器，连接着的粉色电线一直延伸到张超的肉穴里，被黑色的细线挡住，大概是感受到了高杨的视线，穴口一缩一缩的，也连带着电线微微得颤动。  
高杨走到床头坐下，伸手解开了张超嘴里的口球，张超下意识得咽了口口水，颤抖着腿一点点挪到高杨的腿边靠了上去。高杨吓了一跳，他万万没想到仅仅两个小时的放置play能让张超屈服成这样，高杨看着把脸埋进自己裆部的张超勾起了嘴角。  
“小张总，饥渴成这样了吗。”高杨拽着张超的头发迫使他抬头看自己。  
“唔嗯…痒，高杨，我好痒啊…”张超被后穴的骚痒折磨地厉害，他一心往高杨的裆部扑，用脸去磨蹭他前几个小时之前伺候过的大家伙，张超隔着裤子闻到了淡淡的腥味儿，竟不管不顾地隔着西裤就舔上了高杨的阴茎，在深色的西裤上留下一片水迹。  
高杨被张超无意识的动作取悦了，他解开了张超手部和脚部的束缚，揪着电线拉出了张超穴里的跳蛋，稍稍用力抱起了试图自慰的张超，重新回到了自己的办公室。  
“小张总，生意还得在办公室里谈，你说对吧。”高杨把张超放在了办公桌上，用一只手制住了张超的双腕举过头顶，不准他去触碰自己挺立充血的性器。  
张超委屈得瘪瘪嘴，刚止住不久的眼泪又弥漫了眼眶，失去了跳蛋，他的后穴愈发得空虚，丁字裤的细绳也勒得他穴口发疼，他主动凑上去讨好地亲吻高杨的嘴角：“高杨，艹我吧，求你了，艹我…”  
高杨放开了张超的手，扶着张超的后颈给了他一个深吻，“那你乖乖的，自己把那条绳子拉开，我就让你舒服，好不好？”  
张超听见高杨终于松口，连忙点头，乖乖地张开大腿撑起身子，一只手摸摸索索得扯开勒着穴口的细绳，露出水润的穴口，褶皱间都泛着水光。高杨探进两根手指，确认润滑做到位了，才去解自己的皮带。  
张超被高杨的那两下抠挖激得欲望愈发强烈，他脑子里的保险丝早就被情欲烧断了，此刻更是拉得下脸去说些荤话勾引高杨来艹自己。  
“高杨，小高总，高杨哥哥～我好痒啊，好难受啊，你快点用你的宝贝艹我啊～”张超腻腻乎乎的尾音惹得高杨红了眼，他低头在张超白嫩的胸口咬出了一圈牙印，不等张超叫出来就握住从裤子里解放出来的阴茎对准张超的小穴一插到底。  
“呃啊！！！”张超被高杨突然的上下夹击吓到，他毕竟是第一次承欢，提前让他适应了两个小时的跳蛋毕竟比不上高杨的大宝贝，后穴的痛意夹杂着被填满的充实感沿着脊柱刺激着张超的大脑皮层，“高杨，疼啊…好疼，嗯啊…”  
高杨听到张超喊疼就停了下来，初次被破开的穴壁湿滑柔软，却又紧紧包裹着自己的阴茎，高杨爽的头皮发麻，却依然控制着自己不要去伤了身下的人。  
其实痛感远不及后穴被充实带来的满足感，张超适应了一会儿发现高杨迟迟不动，竟自己小幅度扭着腰去找自己的前列腺。高杨本来忍得连额角的青筋都微微突起，张超扭的这几下愣是把AI逼得眼睛都红了。  
“高杨你会不会！你倒是动啊，刚刚找地方倒是快，怎么你是只会用手活儿吗？”张超回过神来，才反应过来自己方才求高杨艹自己的时候说了些什么，涨红了一张脸，嘴上却也不想占了下风，“高杨你不行就给我塞个按摩棒我自己来！”  
高杨看着身下的人，明明红着脸一副害羞到不行的样子，小嘴还叭叭的不肯示弱，忍不住要笑出声，但是开口只发出两声喘息，他抽出一点自己的阴茎，开始用龟头去研磨之前找到的那一点，满意得听张超叫出声后又攀上自己的脖颈。  
“小张总，现在我行了吗？”高杨隔着腰带掐住张超的腰，愈发用力得磨张超的前列腺。  
“哈啊……啊…啊！”张超本来沉沦在前列腺被碾压的快感中，谁知道高杨突然发了狠，大开大合得把张超艹得直哆嗦，屁股上混合着汗液、润滑和某些不可名状的黏腻液体，连带着肉体撞击的声音也变得拖沓黏糊，“行了！行了！啊…嗯啊！高杨你好棒啊！啊！”张超被艹得舒坦，脑子像是被情欲烧坏了，搁平日里小张总根本不肯能允许自己被另一个男人艹着屁股还大声夸对方要求对方继续艹自己。  
“小张总既然舒服了，那咱们把生意谈了吧，嗯？”高杨把张超压倒在办公桌上，“小张总的额外服务我很满意，我也说话算话，把着合同签了。”说着高杨腾出一只手不知从哪儿掏出一份合同，纵使张超脑子再混，他也认得这是他给高杨的合同，这会儿高杨拿着笔利落得签上了自己的大名，“小张总，合作愉快，我很期待今后更多的合作。”高杨覆在张超耳边，原本是一句达成合作后惯例的客套话，却被高杨说得格外色情。  
张超见合同终于签了，想到这合同某种意义上是自己卖屁股的来的，就一阵羞耻，而且屁股还没卖完，对方的大宝贝还在自己体内进进出出，欢乐地吐着口水，混着自己后穴的肠液在穴口被打成细细的沫儿。关键到这会儿了，他甚至觉得对方的活也挺好，以后除了商业合作还能当个长期炮友。  
“合…合作愉快，高总。”张超学着高杨凑在高杨的耳边，细细的呼吸打在高杨的耳蜗上，下一秒就又被暴起的高杨艹地说不出一句完整的话了。  
高杨突然用力把张超抱了起来，向后退了一步，重重地坐在了自己的皮质靠椅上，张超体内的阴茎也一下子钉得更深了，惹得张超又是一声惊叫。高杨把张超从自己的阴茎上拔了起来给他翻了个面儿，又重重地艹了进去，“小张总，看看你谈下来的合同，多棒。”  
生理盐水早就弥漫了张超细长的双眼，他只能模糊得看见面前办公桌的正中正放着刚刚高杨签署完的合同，看着并排的两个人的名字。感觉像是结婚协议书一样，张超迷迷糊糊地想，嘴里的浪叫也不停下。这会儿正洞房呢，小张总竟生出了这样的想法。  
明明也是第一次实践，高杨不知哪里来的天赋，生生把张超艹得射了出来，张超高潮的那一刹那手胡乱得抓着虚空，叫得格外响，也格外动情，刺激得高杨也连忙拔出自己的阴茎，射在了张超白花花的屁股和garter上。  
张超瘫倒在高杨身上迟迟没有缓过劲儿来，高杨轻轻环住了张超的腰身，又贴上了张超的耳朵：“超儿，合作愉快。”

等小张总醒过来已经是晚上了，他看着面前笑得愉悦的高杨，有点缓不过神，知道看见了高杨手上的，可以成为纸张的东西。  
“这…这不会是…”张超拒绝接受现实。  
“不怪我啊，是超儿自己太爽了，连自己抓到了什么都不知道。”高杨手里拿的正是签下来相当不容易的那份合同，刚刚好是签名的那一页，纸张皱得不成样子，要不是张超盯了它一个月，这会儿也认不出来。没事，展开了还能作数，小张总心怀侥幸。  
然后他就被打脸了，正好在高杨签名的部分，被几个小时前的自己挠破了一个洞，以及合同的正文部分似乎还粘着几道已经半干的乳白色粘稠液体。  
没脸见人了，小张总把脸埋进了高总的枕头。  
“高杨，打个商量，我把电子档发给你，咱再签一份呗。”张超抬起头讨好地看着高杨。  
“当初说好只签一份的。”高杨笑得眉眼弯弯。  
“！！！！！”这个切开黑！小张总欲哭无泪。  
“签可以，但是你也得给我签一份文件。”高杨继续笑得开心。  
“什么？”  
“结婚协议书。”高杨说，“可能快了一点，但是我们可以先谈个朋友。”

————ＥＮＤ——-—  



End file.
